Heaven's Scroll
by MiSguidedAngeLpen
Summary: A long lost scroll of the First Hokage has been found and now it is up to Naruto and his team to find it. What is it really about? What's with all the secrecy around it? Contains [LEMON][YURI][Possible multiple pairings] in later chapters


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto/Other Naruto Characters/Anything related to the franchise in this story. All that I own is the story itself and any OC that might be presented.

**Heaven's Scroll**

…

"Good Morning Shizune!" Naruto cheerfully greeted the Hokage's young assistant. Shizune smiled as she saw the young blond enter the room and then gestured him to sit at the chair in front of the Hokage's table. As soon as she saw him take his seat, she sat down as well, taking the Hokage's seat in front of him.

"Good Morning Naruto." Shizune greeted with a smile.

"So where's Granny Tsunade? I thought she called me for a mission." Naruto inquired while looking around the room in search for Tsunade. Usually when he was summoned, the Beautiful and voluptuous Hokage would be sitting in her chair waiting for him with the mission details in hand but this time it was only Shizune that met him.

"Lady Tsunade is currently preoccupied with another important assignment." Shizune shortly explained.

"What? Then why am I not assigned on it?" Naruto complained. Shizune shook her head as she listened to his expected outburst. It was the same every time he was given a mission. It always had to be the toughest, the most important and the most sought after of all missions available.

"Well she's giving you a different assignment. Something that is just as equally important." Shizune replied. Due to the long time that they had been working together, she already knew exactly what to tell him. Naruto's a good shinobi and he always takes his missions seriously but Shizune knew that he was still a kid at heart that's why it was always easy to provoke and persuade him.

"Really? Then what is it?" Naruto eagerly asked. He was almost bouncing up and down his chair with glee as he waited for her to explain more. This made the raven haired woman in front of him shake her head once more.

"Calm down. First I'll need you to gather your teammates for this mission before I can explain everything." Shizune told him while showing him a list. Naruto quickly scanned the parchment and memorized it before standing up to leave. He told Shizune that he'll gather them and quickly come back so that they could get started with the mission. Without waiting for her reply, Naruto jumped out the window and then quickly ran through the rooftops heading for the first person on the list.

**oOo**

His first stop was the first member on the list. Jumping from roof-to-roof, he continued his dash until he arrived at a familiar street. Stopping on the roof of the building at the street's corner, Naruto looked at the house that Kurenai lived in. Without a doubt he was sure that was hers because every time he came this way, he could always see Azuma Sensei talking to Kurenai inside of it.

Jumping down from the roof of the building, he quickly made his way towards the front door of the house. He was just about to knock on it when he heard a noise coming from the inside. Curious, Naruto ran towards the back of the house where the sound was coming from and tried to find out what it was.

"Oh, I guess their busy." Naruto said to himself, a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he heard soft moans from inside the house. He wasn't that naïve anymore and he knew that couples do this kind of intimate things especially when they were alone but the more he listened the more it became clear to him that it was only Kurenai's voice that he was hearing.

"More… More…" Kurenai moaned.

Naruto couldn't help himself but gulp as he felt all the blood rush up to his face. He was definitely hearing Kurenai and there was no mistaking what she was doing. True, there was an important mission at hand but he couldn't just barge in and interrupt what she was doing. She was going to be his team leader after all, plus he feared what Azuma Sensei was going to do to him once he finds out that he had peeked on his Kurenai.

"Please grope them harder… Touch me more…" Kurenai pleaded.

This caught Naruto's attention. "If she was alone then why was she pleading to someone?" he asked himself. Feeling all the blood from his face rush down to his nether region, Naruto couldn't help but get curious as to what was really happening inside the house. Slowly and carefully, he opened the window and entered the house. Tip-toeing, he made his way all the way to the bathroom where he could clearly hear Kurenai. Stealthily, he peeked at her from behind the slightly opened bathroom door and saw that she was inside the bathtub. There she was lying there completely naked while she pleasured herself. Unlike his first thoughts though, there was no one there with her and everything that she was moaning about had all come from her imagination.

"No… I can't take in that big thing."Kurenai mumbled as she continued to massage one breast with her left hand while the other touched her nether lips. The beautiful raven haired ninja twisted and turned as pleasure coursed throughout her whole body. Naruto got too absorbed with watching her pleasure herself that he forgot he was hiding his presence. Stupidly, he stood up and leaned on the slightly opened door causing it to open completely. This made him fall face first on the floor alarming Kurenai in the process.

Instantly, Kurenai disappeared from the inside the tub and the next thing he knew he, vines had started to grow out from the wooden floor underneath him. It clung onto him and held him down, securing him with no means of escape. Kurenai stood before him with a towel covering her with steam still coming off her body from the time that she was dipped in hot water.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sama. I promised I didn't really mean to peek at you."Naruto half-lied.

The vines that emerged from the wooden floor grabbed onto him tighter. It continued to hold him in place and even though he knew he was strong enough to break free, he found himself unable to do so. Kurenai didn't say anything but instead continued to tighten the vines' grip on his body as she moved closer to him. Once she was close enough, she knelt down and grab onto his manhood as hard as she could while looking at him with a killer's gaze.

"I come with orders from the Hokage."Naruto informed while wincing. He tried to struggle free from the vines but with both the vines and Kurenai's hold on him there really wasn't much that he could do. Luckily for him, his words about the Hokage's orders snapped Kurenai back to her senses making her release him in the process.

"Next time I won't be as forgiving." Kurenai threatened him. Naruto dropped on the floor coughing as he tried to recover from both the choke hold the vines had on him and Kurenai's assault on his manhood. Slowly his breathing started to return to normal while he continued to massage his manhood.

"So what are the Hokage's orders?"

**oOo**

Kurenai went ahead while Naruto continued on with his search for his two other companions. It didn't take him long because as soon as he had the Village's park in sight, he was able to see one of the two people he was looking for. Sticking out like a sore thumb, Sakura's pink hair shone brightly as it reflected the light of the sun.

"There she is." Naruto said to himself as he saw the pink haired woman walking through the park.

Sakura wasn't alone as there was another woman walking with her. Naruto noticed that the two seemed to be in deep conversation. Looking closer at the blond woman beside her Sakura, Naruto noticed that she somewhat looked familiar.

Naruto shrugged the question off and was about to dash forward to approach Sakura when he saw something he didn't expect. The blond woman that was with Sakura suddenly placed her hand behind Sakura's head and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed. Due to the shock that came from what he saw, he lost his balance causing him to fall on the hard earth face first. The impact wasn't hard enough to render him unconscious or to immobilize him but he still couldn't. He was still lying back flat on the ground when the two women approached him.

"We got you, Naruto." The blond woman told him with a smile. She placed her left foot on top of his chest to prevent him from getting away.

"Really what were you doing following us?" Sakura asked as she placed her own foot on his chest. Naruto wanted to explain what he was doing before he fell when suddenly he realized who the other woman was.

"Ino?" Naruto asked while taking a better look at the other woman.

She looked different from the last time he saw her but without a doubt, Ino was the other woman standing on him. Her hair was now waist long and her sleeveless blouse was replaced by a purple long sleeved one pared with a matching purple skirt that had slits on both sides. The most noticeable among the changes in her clothing was instead of wearing her forehead protector on her forehead, she was now using it as a cover for her eyes.

"Hi Naruto," Ino greeted him.

"Wow, you've gotten prettier but what's with the forehead protector covering your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"It's my own way of training. It helps me focus and increases my sensitivity with my surroundings." Ino shortly explained.

"Okay, enough chit-chat for now. Why were you following us Naruto?" Sakura inquired while looking down on him. Naruto explained everything about how he was summoned to the Hokage's office and that the three of them along with Kurenai Sensei were being sent on a mission. The two women nodded at each other before lifting their foot of him at the same time.

"Come on. Kurenai-sama should already be there waiting for us." Naruto informed the two, the mention of the Genjutsu master's name caused memories of his earlier encounter with her to come flooding back. Luckily for him, both Sakura and Ino didn't notice him blush. Quickly before they noticed, he turned around to hide his red face and then dashed off towards the direction of the Academy.

**oOo**

"Good Moring!" The three of them greeted Kurenai as they meet her in front of the Hokage's office. She was already there wearing her usual mission outfit but the usual smile she has was nowhere to be seen. The two women tried to ask if there was something troubling her but Kurenai refused to answer their question and instead asked them to focus on the matter at hand.

The three ninjas stood behind their Team Leader and waited for her to announce their presence. As soon as Kurenai called in and asked permission to enter, she pushed the wooden door gently and entered followed by her three subordinates.

"Good Morning." Shizune greeted them.

"Good Morning." All four ninjas greeted back in unison.

"Since you're all here let me get down to the details of your mission." Shizune told then before handing them each a folder with information about their mission. It contained data about their current work plus a map of all the Villages with legends that gave details . A few markers where highlighted with red and described .

"First of all this mission is categorized as an S Class mission. Meaning that it is very important so utmost secrecy is a must. No one, not your team leaders, teammates or even your family should know the details about this." Shizune started. She looked at the three young ninjas behind Kurenai to make sure that they understood the gravity of the mission at hand. The three didn't say anything but instead listened more intently at what she was saying. Kurenai didn't say anything as well but seemed to be thinking about what she had just said.

"We have just learned that the 'Heaven's Scroll', a scroll stolen from First Hokage's Library before has been found outside of the Leaf Village's territory. Your task is to retrieve this scroll and make sure that it gets returned to its proper place before anyone else learns of its existence." Shizune explained.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked back and forth between Ino and Sakura with a big grin on his face. This was his first ever S class mission and it was definitely getting him all riled up.

"Yeah," Ino and Sakura both agreed. They were just as excited as Naruto was but they both tried their best to keep their composure. They did their best but the huge grins on their faces betrayed them. The whole team seemed to be all good with the mission but the most important member of all spoke up and voiced her opinion.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite agree with the team's current members. If this mission is that important then why not assign more experienced ninjas? I mean, if that scroll is really as valuable as you say then shouldn't the Hokage send more experienced ninjas rather than just the four of us?" Kurenai asked. This made Shizune smile, the raven haired ninja was indeed sharp but her concern was something Shizune had prepared for.

"You're correct. Considering the scroll's importance that should be the course of action that we should take. However, since the only one that knows of the scrolls true importance is the Hokage then it would be best to send out a small party rather than a large one so as to avoid rousing up unwanted attention from other Villages." Shizune explained. Her explanation seemed to have been enough for Kurenai because after her explanation, the Genjutsu master didn't show any other sign of resistance against the mission.

"If there are no more questions, then it would be best that you get ready and be on your way."

**oOo**

As soon as the four ninjas left the Hokage's room, Shizune stood up and then locked the door. She made sure that the windows were closed and that there was no way for anyone to see inside the room. Once she had made sure that everything was safe. She walked over to the opposite wall and touched the hidden seal there. The faint sound of gears turning was heard and then after a dark corridor was revealed. Shizune entered and continued to walk through the corridor until she was standing face to face with the hidden room at the end of it. Slowly and gently, she pushed the door forward revealing the inside of the room. There inside it, lying a sleep and defenceless, was none other than the Fifth Hokage herself.

Shizune smiled at her handy work. Drugging the best medical ninja in the shinobi world was something no one thought possible. Up to now there hasn't been anyone in the shinobi world who could say that they were able to defeat the great Tsunade when it came to medicine, except for her that is. Good thing she was able to get hold of the medicine that Tsunade used on Jiraiya the first time they met before she became Hokage. It was such a piece of art that even the greatest of ninjas aren't able to detect it. This worked to her favour because it even worked well on the very person who made.

Now here she was standing beside the beautiful blond triumphant; she looked down on her and smiled at her Hime. She leaned down beside Tsunade's sleeping form and gently caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, making the beautiful woman moan softly. This caused an evil smirk to appear on Shizune's face.

"We'll just wait for them to come back… My Hime."

* * *

**A/N:**

My first story ever here in Fanfiction… I hope you liked my first chapter… XD


End file.
